Pagdating ng Panahon
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: Isang awit. Isang Himig. Mauunawaan nya ba ang kanyang lihim na pagsinta? Songfic. One shot RYOSAKU


**Pagdating ng Panahon **

**by Sessrin Koshimae **

**Disclaimer:** The Prince of Tennis, Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno aren't mine.

**Notes:** Written on Filipino language but i put some english translation to the song. "Pagdating ng Panahon" isn't mine. It is a popular OPM song sing by a filipino artist named, Aiza Seguerra.

Lumingon si Sakuno sa bintana sa gawing kaliwa ng silid pangmusika kung saan naroroon ngayon ang klase nila. Para sa araw na iyon, nakatakdang umawit at tumugtog ng mga instrumentong pangmusika ang mga babae mula sa kanilang klase. Bumilis ang pagpinting ng kanyang puso sa pag-aalala. Marahan siyang tumayo at naglakad patungo sa bintana. Natanaw niya ang magandang pagbagsak ng mga petal ng sakura mula sa malayo. Napabuntong hininga siya at saka ngumiti sa sarili.

"Kaya ko naman siguro." ang sabi ni Sakuno sa kanyang sarili.

Nag-aalala siya sa magaganap na pag-awit sa araw na iyon. Isang linggo matapos ipaalam sa kanila ng kanilang guro ang nakaassign na gawain, sinimulan na niya ang kanyang pag-eensayo. Marunong siyang umawit at tumugtog ng mga musical instruments ngunit sadyang mahiyain lamang talaga siya kung kaya't bihira siyang umawit sa harap ng maraming tao. Naramdaman niya ang pagdampi ng isang kamay sa kanyang balikat. Lumingon siya at nakita ang kanyang kaibigan na si Tomoka na nakangiting nakatingin sa kanya.

"Anong problema, Sakuno?" tanong nito sa kanya.

"Wala naman, Tomo. Medyo kinakabahan lang ako." tugon niya sa kaibigan.

"Hindi ba't nakapag-ensayo ka namang mabuti?" balik nitong tanong sa kanya. Tumango at ngumiti si Sakuno.

"Oo naman pero..." "Ang kakantahin mo ba'y ang isinulat mong kanta para kay Ryoma?" mabilis na tanong ni Tomoka kay Sakuno.

Waring nahiya at namula ang mukha ni Sakuno sa sinabi ng kanyang kaibigan. Tumango siya bilang tugon sa tanong nito. Umaliwalas ang mukha ni Tomoka at nasiyahan sa sagot ni Sakuno. Hinawakan ni Tomoka ang dalawang kamay ni Sakuno at kinilig sa harap nito. Ang totoo'y walang balak na kantahin ito ni Sakuno. Ang kanta ay nilikha niya para kay Ryoma ngunit dahil sa maikling oras na ibinigay sa kanila ng kanilang guro ay napilitan siyang ito na lamang ang tugtugin.

"Talaga, Sakuno? Mabuti yan! Di na ako makaghintay na marinig ang iyong kanta!" sabi ni Tomoka.

"Tomo..."

"Wag kang mag-alala, Sakuno. Sigurado akong mataas ang makukuha mong marka at magugustuhan ni Ryoma ang kanta." sabi ni Tomoka.

Samantala...

Humikab siya at kinusot ang kanyang kanang mata at saka tumingin sa pisara ng kanilang silid aralan. Narinig niya ang kakaibang ingay mula sa kanyang gawing kaliwa at nakita si Sakuno at Tomoka na nag-uusap. Nahalata niyang kinakabahan ang babaeng nakapigtails habang chinicheer ng kaibigan nito. Saka niya naalala na kakanta pala ang mga babae niyang kaklase.

"Nakakaantok at nakakainip ang araw na ito." komento ni Ryoma sa sarili. Narinig niya ang pagbukas ng pinto ng silid at nakitang pumasok ang kanilang guro para sa musika. Bumalik sa kanilang mga upuan ang kanyang mga kaklase. Tumingin siya sa kanyang kanan at nakita si Sakuno na mukhang mas lalong kinabahan sa pagdating ng kanilang guro.

"Ryuzaki." pagtawag ni Ryoma kay Sakuno. Lumingon si Sakuno sa kanya at saka ngumiti ngunit bakas pa rin sa kanyang mukha ang pag-aalala.

"Ano yon, Ryoma?" tanong ni Sakuno sa kanya.

"Kakanta ka o tutugtog?" tanong niya.

"Uhm...pareho." sagot ni Sakuno.

"Okay, class. Simulan na natin ang gawain para sa araw na ito." narinig nilang sinabi ng kanilang guro.

Nagsimula na ang kantahan at tugtugan ng kanilang mga kaklase. Huminga ng malalim si Sakuno at pinikit ang kanyang mga mata habang naghihintay na tawaging ng kanilang guro ang kanyang pangalan. Samantala, si Ryoma naman ay lihim na nagmamasid sa kanya mula sa kanyang kinauupuan. Natapos ang pagkanta ng isa nilang kaklase at alam na ni Sakuno na siya na ang susunod.

"Sakuno Ryuzaki" Tawag nito sa kanya.

"Nariyan na po." Kinakabahang sagot ni Sakuno habang siya'y patayo mula sa kanyang pagkakaupo. Sumulyap siya sa gawing kaliwa at nakita ang mga mata ni Ryoma na nakatingin sa kanya. Tumango ito sa kanya at ngumiti ng kaunti. Ngumiti rin siya rito at saka naglakad patungo sa harapan ng klase. Kinuha niya ang gitarang gagamitin niya mula sa lalagyan nito at saka umupo sa upuang nakaharap sa kanyang mga kaklase.

Nakita niya ang mukha ng mga ito at nagsimula siyang kabahang muli. Nakita niya rin ang kanyang kaibigang si Tomoka na masayang naghihintay sa kanyang pagkanta. Si Ryoma naman ay tahimik na nakatingin sa kanya mula sa kanyang kinauupuan. Sinimulan ni Sakuno ang pagtugtog ng kanyang gitara at pinilit pakalmahin ang sarili. Ilang sandali pa'y narinig na sa buong silid ang kanyang tinig.

**Alam kong hindi mo pansin **

**Narito lang ako **

**Naghihintay na mahalin **

**Umaasa kahit di man ngayon **

**Mapapansin mo rin, mapapansin mo rin. **

**(I know that you hav****en't notice **

**That I am here waiting for you**

**Waiting for you to love me too **

**Though I know it may not be today **

**But someday you'll notice, you'll notice.) **

**Alam kong hindi mo makita **

**Narito lang ako **

**Hinihintay lagi kita **

**Umaasa kahit di man ngayon **

**Hahanap****in mo rin, hahanapin din. **

**(I know that you couldn't see **

**That I am here waiting for you **

**Always waiting for you right here **

**Though I know it may not be today **

**But someday you might look for, you might look for.) **

**(*)Pagdating ng Panahon **

**Baka ikaw rin at ****ako **

**Baka tibok ng puso ko'y maging tibok ng puso mo **

**Sana nga'y mangyari yon **

**Kahit di pa lang ngayon **

**Sana ay mahalin mo rin **

**Pagdating ng Panahon **

**(When that day comes **

**It might be you and me at the end **

**It might be that your heart will beat the same like m****y heart does **

**I wish that it would happen **

**Though I know it may not be today **

**I hope that someday you'll love me too **

**When that day comes.) **

**Alam kong hindi mo alam **

**Narito lang ako **

**Maghihintay kahit kailan **

**Nangangarap kahit di man ngayon **

**Mamahalin mo r****in, mamahalin mo rin **

**(I know that you didn't know **

**That I am here waiting for you **

**Waiting for you forever **

**Still hoping though I know it may not be today **

**That someday you'll love me too, you'll love me too) **

**(*) **

**Di pa siguro bukas **

**Di pa rin ngayon **

**Ma****lay mo balang araw **

**Dumating din iyon. **

**(It may not be tomorrow **

**It may not be today **

**But you might don't know **

**That someday it would come.) **

**(*) **

Umalingawngaw ang palakpakan matapos kumanta ni Sakuno. Bakas sa kanyang mukha ang saya at galak na makitang nasiyahan ang kanyang guro at mga kaklase. Tumingin siya sa kinaroroonan ni Ryoma at napansin ang kakaibang ngiti sa mga labi nito habang pumapalakpak katulad ng kanilang mga kaklase. Tumayo si Sakuno at yumukod sa harapan ng kanyang mga kaklase bilang pasasalamat. Natapos ang klase ng may saya. Maraming mga kaibigan ang nagbigay ng kanilang mga papuri sa ginawang pagkanta ni Sakuno.

"Sakuno, ikaw ba talaga ang gumawa ng kantang iyon?" tanong ng isa sa mga kaklase niyang babae.

"Talaga?" Pag-uusisang tanong ni Horio.

Nahihiyang tumango si Sakuno sa kanila. Tumaas ang isang kilay ni Ryoma habang nakikinig sa kanilang usapan.

"Oo! Totoo!" Malakas na pagkakasabi ni Tomoka. "Ginawa iyon ni Sakuno para sa lalaking nagugustuhan niya!" pagdaragdag nito.

Nagulat ang lahat sa rebelasyon ni Tomoka. Namula ang mukha ni Sakuno habang pinipilit na patahimikin ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan.

"Tomo..." mahinang pagtawag ni Sakuno.

Waring natigilan si Ryoma sa narinig. Inilagay niya sa bulsa ng kanyang pantalon an kanyang mga kamay at lumakad palayo sa kanyang mga kaklase. Napansin ni Sakuno ang pag-alis ni Ryoma. Napalitan ng pag-aalala ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha.

"Ryoma..." malungkot na sinabi ni Sakuno sa kanyang sarili.

Narating ni Ryoma ang rooftop ng kanilang eskwelahan. Dinama niya ang malamig na pagdampi ng hangin at saka itiningala ang kanyang mukha sa langit at ipinikit ang kanyang mga mata.

"Ryuzaki likes a guy that so special to her. Who could be that guy?" pagtatanong ni Ryoma sa sarili.

**(a/n:** my first try to write a one shot using my native language. Lol! Ryoma is really dense, isn't he? Hahaha! Please review! I would like to hear your comments! If anyone what to read this in english translation, please leave reviews too. Soon, i'll finally update my other fics too. Thank you for reading this fic. I hope you like it. n_n)

~WitchAngeL a.k.a Sessrin Koshimae

Visit our ryosaku community. Type ryosakufandom. webs. com directly to your web browser to visit our site. :)


End file.
